


Secrets that Kill

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets aren't worth knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets that Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Prompt from Merfilly: Secrets that Kill.  
> Not what I was intending to write, but this is what I got...

Some things are better left unsaid.

Sometimes the price of knowledge is more than any mech is willing to pay.

If only he had _listened_.

If only.

It was not to be.

He had to push.

Keep asking questions.

Until he heard something he shouldn't have heard.

He couldn't be allowed to tell.

He won't hear anything now.

I didn't want it to end this way.

But some things are better left alone.

His chassis is still sparking as I open my comm link.

He can't tell them what he knows about the distraught Autobot who has _'found'_ his frame.


End file.
